vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuuki Kagurazaka (Web Novel)
Summary Yuuki Kagurazaka is the former Grand Master of the Freedom Association, the main antagonist of Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''6-A | High 4-C | High 4-C, Varies from High 4-C to Low 2-C with Gluttonous King Beelzebub | Likely 4-B, Varies from Likely 4-B to Low 2-C with Gluttonous King Beelzebub Name: Yuuki Kagurazaka Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Human, Spiritual life form |-|Yuuki='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Summoning, Soul Manipulation, Intangibility (As a spiritual life form, he doesn't have a physical body), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Teleportation, Information Manipulation (Can overwrite information on the soul), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 350,000 people), Acausality (Type 1 and 4), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as his soul isn't destroyed), Flight, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation (Can steal his opponents energy), Magic, Power Absorption (Can steal the abilities of others), Shapeshifting, Multiple Personalities (Velda is alternate personality), Unholy Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Paralysis, Poisons, Radiation Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 350,000 people), Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 350,000 of people), Curse Manipulation, Telepathy, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 150,000 people), Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Damage Transferal, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Power Mimicry, Absorption, Illusion Creation, Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possesses an ultimate skill) and Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them) |-|Velda='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Creation, Chain Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can control the flow of time with Time Control to stop time and move at a million times normal speed while in stopped time), Memory Manipulation (Can reproduce the memories of the dead), Power Nullification (Can prevent the use of teleportation abilities), Dimensional Travel, Resistance to Precognition, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Aura, Physics Manipulation (Can tank Dagruel's punches, which warp the laws of physics), and BFR (Can move in stopped time, and move in the subspace created by Zero which had a distorted flow of time that prevented anyone in it from moving and resist being sent to another dimension or space) |-|With Veldanava's Power='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Poison Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation (Beelezbub can eat the concept of time if run amok), Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation), Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Telepathy, Absorption, Decomposition, Sound Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Natural Weaponry (With Body Armor), Heat Manipulation, Danmaku, Instinctive Reaction (with Observer), Weather Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Durability Negation , Transmutation, Precognition (Can see the end result of his opponents attacks and sense danger before it happens), Supernatural Luck, Healing, Necromancy, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Can cause his targets to become panicked, and if he desires it, he can even cause his target to become insane and die of madness), Resurrection (Can resurrect other beings), Sealing (Can seal targets in endless time and imaginary space), Camouflage, Heat Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Matter Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Reality Warping (With Primitive Magic he can produce phenomena merely by wishing for it such as creating fire, ice, stopping time, severing space etc), Subjective Reality (Can make illusions become reality, and make reality become illusions), Sleep Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Damage Transferal, Attack Reflection, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Can regenerate even if he is completely destroyed along with his soul), Curse Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, BFR (Can send people to the end of space-time), Law Manipulation (Can change the laws of the world), Immunity to Mind Manipulation (Yuuki's memories are stored in his astral body, and as long as he retains his conscious soul and memory, he can be revived even when his body is completely damaged. In other words he can think with his soul and is thus immune to mind control effects), Biological Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Resistance to Void Manipulation (Has Dagruel's Magic Nullify) |-|End of Series='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before Attack Potency: Continent level (Comparable to Leon) | Large Star level (Superior to Milim) | Large Star level (Comparable to Rimuru Tempest, who is far superior to Velda who is superior to Milim), Varies from Large Star level to Universe level+ with Gluttonous King Beelzebub (Could absorb attacks from those comparable to him and its absorption output cannot be filled. Hence, if Yuuki lets his Ultimate Skill run amok, it would destroy the universe and the concept of time) | Likely''' Solar System Level''' (Destroyed all the celestial bodies in the universe, which would include neutron stars), Varies from Likely Solar System Level to Universe level+ with Gluttonous King Beelzebub Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon) | FTL (Superior to Milim), Massively FTL+ with Time Control (Can control the flow of time with Time Control, which allows the user to stop time and move a 1 million times normal speed while in stopped time) | At least FTL (Comparable to Rimuru), Massively FTL+ with Time Control (Can control the flow of time with Time Control, which allows the user to stop time and move a 1 million times normal speed while in stopped time) | At least FTL, Massively FTL+ with Time Control (Can control the flow of time with Time Control, which allows the user to stop time and move a 1 million times normal speed while in stopped time) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Stellar (Can lift his Legend Class sword which has as much mass as a star) | Stellar (Far superior to before) | At least Stellar Striking Strength: Continent Class | Large Star Class | Large Star Class | Likely Solar System Level Durability: Continent level (Tanked attacks from Leon) | Large Star level | Large Star level | Likely Solar System Level Stamina: High (Comparable to other demon lords who can fight for days on end without getting tired) Range: Tens of meters | Hundreds of Kilometers, Low Multiversal with Summoner | Hundreds of Kilometers, Low Multiversal with Summoner | Hundreds of Kilometers, Low Multiversal with Summoner Standard Equipment: *'Snake Sword:' A unique legend class weapon that Yuuki possesses. This weapon is flexible, though it is usable as a knife, it can extend and be used as a whip because the weapon has a trait that makes it possible to change its shape freely. But, more than its status and performance as a legend class weapon, it has an ability to absorb a fixed amount of damage. Until it reaches its limit, the knife can nullify all attacks it receives. However, once its capacity is reached it can’t be used until it recycles in one week. *'Veldanava Sword:' A God sword that is the fruit of Veldanava’s power. It has half of Veldanava’s max energy concentrated inside of it. Intelligence: Genius (In his previous world, Yuuki was a genius that could accomplish anything that he wanted. If he seriously wished for it, it would have been possible to turn the destruction of the world into reality. He saw no use in gaining Hinata's Mathematician ability as his thinking process was already far beyond it. His thinking speed is to the point that if he ever fully utilized it in his previous world, his body wouldn't be able to handle it, which is no longer the case in the new world has his body has been strengthened) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Yuuki's notable abilities= *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Thought Guidance:' A skill which obstructs some thought patterns or suggests others. *'Mind Control:' A skill which requires an implementation of a “Curse Crystal” into its target. The “Curse Crystal,” in turn, binds the target on its very soul. *'Creator': The unique skill which uses soul power to freely alter essence as Yuuki wants. *'Usurper:' Usurper: The ability to gain the knowledge, techniques, and abilities of his opponents. *'Avarice King Mammon' An ultimate skill ability specialized in depriving. It can be used to steal his opponents' souls, life, energy, abilities even their minds by re-writing the information in their soul. *'Dark Nebula:' An ability which creates a chain made of dark matter, which sucks in all energy. * Primitive Magic: Primitive magic is positioned at a level above the magic used by demons. It is the source of all magic. Primitive Magic is a magic that reflects the user’s will, just by wishing it, it produces the phenomenon the user wants. this characteristic is what makes it the Ultimate Magic. **'Power of Words:' Primitive Magic used to affect the soul, with enormous effects that can ignore defense barriers. It can even affect those who have an ultimate skill, which ordinarily makes them unaffected by lower abilities which includes soul manipulation. *'Information King-Akashic Records:' An ability obtained by dismantling his own ultimate skill, Creation Lord Ahura Mazdā, and fusing it with Velda’s knowledge and installing it into the Veldanava Sword. This allows him to use almost every ability in the series. *'Chrono Saltation:' An ultimate super-dimensional magic that caused the target to jump to a space-time where time had ended. This ability takes his targets to the end of space-time, along with any of their clones wherever they exist in space-time. *'Summoner:' Yuuki's skill that allows summoning people from other universes. |-|Physiology= *'Spiritual Lifeform:' As a spiritual lifeform, Yuuki has no physical body and exists only as a mass of energy/soul. Spiritual lifeforms have eternal youth and can regenerate as long as the core inside their soul isn't completely destroyed. High-level spiritual lifeforms like Yuuki are capable of moving in stopped time. |-|Abilities He Has Gained From Information King-Akashic Records= *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Water Manipulation' ** Water Current Control ** Hydraulic Propulsion: Using water, Kimura can shoot himself through water. ** Water Blade: The ability to create a highly pressurized blade of water. * Heat Detection: The ability to see nearby heat sources and also nullify camouflage skills. * Noxious Mist Breath: The ability to exhale a noxious mist that is both poisonous and corrosive to anything that comes in contact with it. Rimuru can extend this ability across a 120° cone in front of him with a radius of seven meters. * Intimidation: can knock out opponents if they’re scared enough. * Paralysis Breath: The ability to paralysis his target with his breath. * Vampirism: Can temporarily gain his targets abilities by sucking their blood. * Telepathy: The ability to communicate with others telepathically. * Ultrasonic Waves: Can release ultrasonic sound waves which can bewilder his enemy or cause them to faint as well as pinpoint his location and that of others. * Noxious Breath: Releases a powerful breath which turns everything in an area of 20m into glass due to the extreme temperature. * Thought Transmission: An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has a range of about a kilometer. * Flight Magic: The ability fly. *'Body Armor ' Can used the Body Armor. Predator * Predation: Absorbs the target into his body, absorbing all organic matter, inorganic matter, skills, and magic they may have on their person. However, the success rate sharply drops if the target is conscious. * Analysis: The absorbed target is studied and analyzed in order to create items from their materials. With enough materials, Rimuru can produce a duplicate of the absorbed target as an ally. If he successfully analyzes their skills or magic, he can begin to use them as his own. * Stomach: Rimuru can store absorbed items and targets within himself indefinitely. * Mimicry: Rimuru can replicate the appearance of anyone he has absorbed, as well as their skills and abilities while taking up their form. However, the latter is dependent on how much information he had on his absorbing target and his success at analyzing their abilities. * Isolation: Rimuru can isolate any harmful or unnecessary materials so that they will not harm him while absorbed into his body. Great Sage * Thought Acceleration: This ability raises the rate at which Rimuru can process his thoughts a thousand times. * Analysis and Judgment: This ability improves Rimuru's capacity to analyze and make judgments regarding a target. * Parallel Processing: An ability to detach thoughts and analyze multiple simultaneously without time lag. * Chant Annulment: Due to this ability, Rimuru does not need to chant to cast magic. * All of Creation: An ability that allows Rimuru to comprehend any non-concealed phenomenon. In addition, it improves his analytical abilities to the point that it is nearly impossible for him to analyze his surroundings incorrectly and eliminating the risks of his analysis backfiring on him. * Cloning: Rimuru can create a clone of himself that can operate within a kilometer of the original. *'Battle Mode:' Ciel can control Rimuru’s body and enter Battle Mode. Gluttony * Decay: The ability to decompose the target and also add a decomposition status effect. There is a chance of acquiring a random ability after consuming only a part of a monster’s corpse. * Supply: Whether a subordinate or not, Rimuru can grant an ability unto a monster with whom he has a relationship with. * Food Chain: The ability to acquire all the skills of his subordinates. Additionally, Rimuru can convert the skills he gained from his subordinates into energy to strengthen himself. Wisdom King Raphael: An evolution of the Great Sage Unique Skill. It confers the following abilities: * Thought Acceleration: Rimuru can accelerate his thought processes by a million to ten million times, allowing him to react to attacks and formulate strategies far more quickly than he would be normally able to. Gluttonous King Beelzebub: The evolved version of Rimiru's unique skills Gluttony and Predator, it confers the following sub-skills. * Stomach: The ability to store his absorbed targets in a warped space. * Soul Eater: The ability to completely consume souls and convert them into power. * Absorption: Rimuru's absorption abilities are greater than before, and could even absorb Large Star level attacks when he was only Continent level. **Can be activated from any part of Rimuru’s body Storm King Veldora: An ultimate skill acquired after Rimuru analyzed Veldora which has the following effects: *'Storm Dragon Summon:' The ability to summon Veldora Tempest in his dragon form. *'Storm Dragon Release:' The ability to have Veldora use a clone. Even in the case of death, memory recovery is possible. *'Storm Dragon Magic Archive:' The ability to use Veldora's abilities such as: Death Heralding Winds, Black Lightning, and Storm of Destruction. Covenant King Uriel: An ultimate skill Rimuru acquired after evolving and analyzing the hero's infinite prison, it has the following sub-skills: * Spatial Domination: The ability to manipulate space to instantly transport himself and others to a set of coordinates he is familiar with. * Defense Barrier: The ability to create a multi-layered defense, and distort space in order to create absolute defense. * Infinite Prison: The ability to seal targets for an eternity in an imaginary infinite space, the ability doesn't permit interference from the outside, and also doesn't weaken overtime. * Secluded Space: The ability to control the heat by manipulating inertia, can also release and absorb heat at will. Manas: Ciel (Wisdom God's Core): The core of Wisdom Lord Raphael that gained individuality, personality, and will after being named by Rimuru. Although not classified as an Ultimate Skill, she (Rimuru refers to Ciel as a female) possesses improved abilities compared to her old self. Ciel's power revolves around in-depth analysis, learning, and problem-solving skill, and overall utility at using spells to its utmost efficiency. Her subskills are the following: * Analysis Expert: An ability that allows the user to analyze their surrounding down to the most minute details and thus allowing them to make a plan according to the results of their analysis. This ability is so good that Yuuki saw Rimuru as being comparable if not greater than himself despite having gained virtually every ability in the series. Yuuki saw his primitive magic as his trump card and even that Rimuru was able to analyze, copy and negate in an extremely short period of time, leaving Yuuki with no choice but to send Rimuru to the end of space-time as nothing else would work on him. * Skill Synthesis: An ability that let Ciel combine other skills to create a stronger skill as a result. * Skill Promotion: An ability that let Rimuru strengthen his comrades by evolving their skills to a higher level. Harvest Lord Shub-Niggurath: Rimuru's Ultimate Skill that's created as a result of synthesizing Wisdom Lord Raphael, Gluttony King Beelzebub, Storm King Veldora, and Scorch King Velgrynd. This Ultimate Skill power revolves around skills mimicry and skills creation. Its subskills are the following: * Skill Creation: An ability that enables Rimuru to create new skills from information and skills that he has already gathered via his Analysis Expert & Food Chain skills. * Skill Duplication: The ability to duplicate any skills he's obtained and analyzed. * Skill Gifting: An ability that enables Rimuru to grant his duplicated abilities to his subordinates. It's also possible to remove skills he has bestowed on his subordinates. * Skill Bank: An ability that enables Rimuru to turns abilities that have been obtained and analyzed into a data collection that can be reproduced at any given time. Evil Dragon Lord Azi Dahaka: An Ultimate Skill that originally belonged to Vega that was inherited by Zero and was later obtained by Rimuru. This Ultimate Skill power revolves around manipulating organic matter and creating clones. Its sub-skills are the following: * Organic Matter Control: An ability to manipulate organic matter for various purposes. For example, Vega, the original possessor of this Ultimate Skill, used this power to create a body to represent him from individual bacteria. Hiding his true body elsewhere, he can restore himself endlessly for as long as there is organic matter remaining. * Duplicate Mass Produce: An ability that allows Rimuru to create clones that have all the skills his original body had. Thanks to his analytical capabilities, Rimuru can have them follow a complex order and give them a limited amount of autonomy. * Ability Absorption: An ability that allows Rimuru to absorb the abilities and properties of creatures he has absorbed, adding them to himself and improving their efficiency beyond that of their original owners. *'Multilayer Barrier:' Can create a multilayer barrier, consisting of several layers each layer with one resistance effect each, so one layer could have resistance to fire, another resistance to ice etc. *'Magic Aura:' An Extra Skill that lets Rimuru easily add magical effects to attacks with his own aura allowing him to harm beings like spiritual lifeforms that have no physical body. *'Heartless One:' An ability which that seizes the soul of anyone who attempts to beg for their life in Rimuru's presence. Using this ability Rimuru seized the souls of several thousand soldiers at once. *'Arcane Soul Recall:' An ability which allows Rimuru to create a perfect copy of a soul, which makes it possible for him to resurrect others. *'Perception Manipulation' Rimuru has the ability to accelerate a person's perception of time a million times. *'Herculean Strength:' An ability Rimuru can use to boost his physical abilities via Fighting Spirit *'Tornado Blade:' wind blade magic in shape of a sphere *'Future Attack Prediction:' The ability to predict future attacks. *'Area Boundary:' A skill which seals thermal energy within a barrier within a maximum range of 100 meters, and prevents any from leaking. *Fire Manipulation ** Area Boundary: Seals thermal energy and prevents any heat from leaking out. ** Fire State: Rimuru turns in a 2000°C cloud. *** Freya Sphere: A skill that combines Rimuru's Area Boundary and Fire Manipulation, it seals the target in a boundary that prevents thermal energy from leaking out, and then burns the opponent from the inside. Any living thing that breathes air will perish within it. ** Flame Bullet: An attack which hits the target with temperature surpassing 1400°C. * Black Flame: A dark flame which can stop regeneration. Using this ability, Rimuru stopped the orc lord from regenerating his arm, and he had to sever the part of his arm with the flame in order to regenerate, the orc lord has also been shown regenerating after his head was severed from his body. This flame also has the resistance nullification property. *'Shadow Step:' The ability to move within shadows, and teleport to people and also places he had been before. However, unlike Spatial Travel, this ability isn't instantaneous. *'Hell Flare:' A dome five meters in diameter which burns the target to nothingness with temperatures of several hundred million degrees. *'Spatial Travel:' A skill which allows Rimuru to be able to immediately transport himself to a place he has visited before. It’s stated to be like opening a door and slower than Teleportation. *'Spatial Transfer Gate Creation:' The upgraded version of spatial transfer, it allows the user to move between multiple locations, after deciding a destination, I can move there in an instant. *'Demon Lord's Ambition:' An ability which can cause its targets to become panicked, and if the user desires it, it can even cause its target to become insane and die of madness. *'Calculation Prison:' An ability synthesized using Covenant King Uriel’s Infinite Prison fused with an insulated space. It is a restraining technique with the opponent’s special traits taken into account, made a reality with the fusion of abilities. *'Covenant King Uriel’s Severance Series:' An ability which can cut through space. *'Non-Physical Interaction' Yuuki can harm spiritual life forms which exist as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc. *'Nihility Barrier:' A barrier which assimilates and converts into nihility energy anything that comes into contact with the barrier. *'Multiple Existence:' Leaving his nucleic core within his main body, Yuuki can create multiple clones, in other words it doesn't matter what happens to those clones as long as his core (soul) is within the main body no harm can truly be done to him. *'Imaginary Blow:' An ability which kills his opponents ignoring any kind of attribute and defense. *'Shapeshifter:' An ability obtained from Shizue Izawa, it grants Fusion and Division. **'Fusion:' The ability to merge into a single being with a targeted fellow. **'Division:' The ability to separate oneself and the being possessing you. (If the target who being separated lacks a physical form, they could disappear. ) *'Melt Slash:' A sword ability obtained from Hinata which was her fastest and strongest technique, even surpassing her Disintegration technique which is light speed. *'Gravity Manipulation:' Houkusou's ability that give the ability to control gravity *'Puppeteer:' An ability obtained from Clayman which completely controls people, making them puppets who will do whatever they are told. *'Restrainer:' Gozurl's ability which creates a space where he can put a restraint on what abilities can be used in that space. However, if the other party doesn't agree with it, the restraint in that space will be canceled. *'Disintegration:' An ability obtained from Hinata which targets everything from the atom to the soul, upon its activation, a brilliant white light travels to the target at a speed of light, and completely erases the target. *'Storm Blast:' An ability obtained from Veldora Tempest which uses invisible waves like electromagnetic waves to attack the target. *'Magic Canceller:' Originally the Eastern Empire's weapon to combat monsters. The basis of this weapon is then completely analyzed by Ultima and then replicated and shared throughout everyone in Tempest via Thought Link. This magic works by disturbing the magic essence and obstructing its existence, thus negating the targeted magic and its effect or a magically enhanced object. *'The Fat (Amplifier):' Originally Footman's skill, the essence of this ability is amplification, it gives Yuuki the ability to amplify things at will, such as amplifying bodies, causing them to burst or amplifying the sound of a snap to create a shockwave. *'Primitive Magic:' Primitive magic is magic positioned at a level above the magic used by demons. It is the source of all magic. It can do various things such as: stop time, manipulate space, minds and negate other abilities. Primitive Magic is a magic that reflects the user’s will, just by wishing it, it produces the phenomenon the user wants, this characteristic is what makes it the Ultimate Magic. **'Power of Words:' Primitive Magic used to affect the soul, with enormous effects that can ignore defense barriers. It can even affect those who have an ultimate skill, which ordinarily makes them unaffected by lower abilities which includes soul manipulation. *'Thought Guidance:' A skill which obstructs some thought patterns or suggests others. *'Mind Control:' A skill which requires an implementation of a “Curse Crystal” into its target. The “Curse Crystal,” in turn, binds the target on its very soul. *'Creator:' An ability obtained from Yuuki which is a unique skill that uses soul power to freely alter essence as he wants. *'Usurper:' The ability to gain the knowledge, techniques, and abilities of his opponents. *'Avarice King Mammon:' An ultimate skill ability obtained from Yuuki which specialised in depriving. It can be used to steal his opponents' souls, life, energy, abilities even their minds by re-writing the information in their soul. *'Dark Nebula:' An ability which creates a chain made of dark matter, which sucks in all energy. *'Chrono Saltation:' An ultimate super-dimensional magic that caused the target to jump to a space-time where time had ended. This ability takes his targets to the end of space-time, along with any of their clones wherever they exist in space-time. *'The Chosen One:' Masayuki's ability which there will be an excellent explanation for him for every action the opponent takes, whatever he does will result as a heroic act and will be praised, the result of his normal attack will become Critical Hit. **With Masayuki’s intense determination, the effect of his ability increased to the maximum. While it’s a Unique Skill, it’s enough to reach the truth of the world. As a result, the space called 『Lucky Field』 which gives tremendous blessing to people Masayuki considers as ally expanded, that’s unintended by Masayuki. *'Messiah:' It'll cause his opponent to ask salvation and forgiveness from him, and it could make his opponent confess every sins s/he ever has done, it works by asking his opponent but there's a chance that a strong opponent might resist it. *'Prideful Lord Lucifer:' Gii's ultimate skill which allows for the complete replication of abilities that he sees even once. *'Purity King Metatron:' Leon's Ultimate Skill. The apex of light class abilities, an ability considered to be a bane to being of magic origin. The skill also specializes in purifying demons. It can generate a ray of light that's comparable if not superior to Disintegration. *'Fallen Hypno:' Dino's ability which is a strong hypnosis induction. Resisting it with willpower is useless. For those who need rest, they would fall into an eternal sleep. It is the strongest of Dino’s abilities that exerts a wide-range effect. *'Fallen Catastrophe:' A hypnotic ability which causes everyone who fails to resist it to die. Dino can also use it to hypnotize his opponents into doing what he wants. The ability doesn't use sound as a medium, and barriers can’t be defended against it. It’s an ability which exerts absolute control over people with emotion and intelligence. *'Fallen Strike:' The strongest secret technique of the illusion sword that Dino had created. The ability releases a wave that stimulates negative feelings and with just a graze from Dino's sword can rob the target of its will to live. The negative wave is released in all directions, so even if someone succeeds in evading Dino's strike, they will still be bathed in the wave. *'Fallen Thanatos:' An ability which causes the death of its targets, even if his opponent is using a virtual body, it’s an inescapable technique that will affect not only their virtual body but also their main body even if it is in a distant place. *'Lustful King Asmodeus:' Ruminas' Ultimate Skill which governs over life and death, with it she can revive the dead, and apply instant death on her opponents. Also allows her to sense vitality and life energy. Can also increase others regenerative capabilities so even a fatal injury will heal in an instant. *'Magic Nullify:' An ability which automatically neutralizes all magic attacks, including abilities like death manipulation and existence erasure. All of Shion's abilities proved ineffective against Dagruel. *'Earth Quake:' An ability which causes the ground to quake with tremors that makes standing up nigh impossible, and at the same time, twists atmosphere and causes lightning strikes. It ignores defenses and erases its targets from existence. *'Quaser Quake:' An ability which creates a super dimensional vibration with Dagruel as its epicenter. Dagruel converts his own body into a pseudo-black hole, which absorbs and destroys all matter. Anything caught in his attack won't just be disintegrated, they will be swallowed into the black hole and disappear. *'All Creation Manifestation:' Velgaia's Unique Skill and the ability to create anything he imagines. Rimuru stated that this is a similar skill to the ones the demons use Arms Creation and Material Transformation. However, its scale and nature was on a completely different level to the extent that it can rival that of Ramiris' Labyrinth Creation. *'Hierophant:' Gille's ability that allows a patron to dominate the will of those who seeks salvation and protection ――In a sense, this was a ridiculous ability that is nothing but high-level fraud. *'Master Medic:' Shinjy's unique skills. Method of Attack: Virus Manipulation. Air Composition Manipulation, Poison. Naturally, the users could heal as well. *'Thrower:' He could throw anything. As long as it was graspable, it was possible to throw anything, even a monster. As there was no attribute, it had penetrating damage. A troublesome ability. [ *'Observer:' Zhen's unique skill. It gives Instinct Evasion. Sense Danger. Sense Trap. Sense Monster. Sense presence. *'Ignorant:' Tear's Unique Skill『The Ignorant (Optimist)』. Her ideal is just doing what she is told to do without thinking about anything else. Just like her personality, her ability has a condition to activate, that is, all of her abilities will increase only when she receives an order. (Chapter 203) *'Unshaken One:' Fran's unique skill which allows Her mind will not be affected by anything other than the feeling of excitement.A rather mysterious ability that increases her strength if she feels unrest in her mind. The ability that can even turn emotions like anger and fear into power. (Chapter 203). *'Cultivator:' Gale’s Unique Skill『Cultivator』was originally an ability suitable for agriculture, but depending on how to use it, it was an excellent ability with various applications. Interfering with the earth, Gale covers the plaza on the people side with soils that turned hard. Gale synchronized with the spirit of earth, on that moment a protective wall as strong as steel was completed. A wall instantly appeared in front of the people. . *'Perceiver:' Alice's unique skill, with her ability『Perceiver (Space Wiseman)3』, She somehow knows that danger is approaching. Also, it has a Space Barrier effect. *'Calamity Cannon:' Beretta's unique skill which combines the two opposite attributes–Holy and Demon–and so it cannot be blocked, and is an instant death unique skill. *'Instant Death:' Adalman's ability which can kill his targets just by looking, failure to resist, means instant death. *'Saint Demon Union:' Beretta's unique skill which essentially nullifies all physical or magical attacks. *'Dimensional Decapitation:' Hakurou's ability which can cut through space. *'Temptation:' Diablo and many his demon followers' ability to manipulate someone’s mind as they like. *'Perfect Memory EX and Endless Regeneration EX:' Perfect Memory EX allows Shion to be able to retain her memories after death, When used in conjunction with Endless Regeneration Ex, even if her head gets blown off, she can change into her astral body state and thus avoid death. Even if her physical body dies, she can't truly die unless her soul is destroyed, if her soul isn't destroyed she will just regenerate. *'Generalissimo:' Benimaru ability which comprehends the entire theater of battle by viewing the entirety of space and sub-space at once. So once he has perceived an opponent, he will not lose them even if they are but a shadow in subspace. *'One-Hit Kill:' Souei ability which kills souls. *'Cook:' Shion ability which overwrites the very nature of an object itself, the skill allows the user to be able to obtain their desired effect. For example, if used on a person and all their limbs were chopped off, healing magic will not work as the person was rewritten to have their limbless self-be the new norm, in other words, they are already perfectly healthy. Another example of the use of this ability is attacks carried with its effect can't be blocked, it will change the effect from "the slash has been stopped by the shield" into "the shield could not stop the slash", hence the shield will not be able to stop the attack. Additionally, Yuuki can use Cook to amplify his own stats. *'Chaotic Fate:' Shion's ability that manipulates fate as the attack has cook's ability of "the outcome is rewritten" imbued in it. It is a slash that brings the results that the user wishes for. Even if fate said that something cannot be cut, this ability will still allow the user to cut through it. *'Analystic:' Shuna's ability to analyze with eyesight alone. Craftable items can then be produced. Should many items gather, a duplicate can be produced. In the case of successful skill or magic analysis, the same technique can be acquired. *'Fear Haki:' Shion's ability which inflicts insurmountable fear on the target, and kills them on a spiritual level. *'Minus Break:' Shion's ability which activates through her normal attacks with her katana, the ability allows her to plunder her target's energy. The effect activates even if the attack is blocked. In addition, she is able to make use of any energy that is plundered. *'Tyrannous Lord Susanoo:' Shion's ultimate skill which is the evolved version of Shion's Unique Skill Cook, which evolved from having the ability to bring a desired result of the user into complete manipulation over the law of causality. It is an ability which purposefully causes a result that is intended. *'Probability Manipulation:' Veldora's ability which manipulates probability. Can be used to double probability into the user's favor, for example, if there was only a 50% chance of escaping an attack, that 50% would turn into a 100% chance of escaping. *'Temptation:' Diablo ability which can manipulate someone’s mind as it likes. *'Inertia Manipulation:'Hinata's ability to manipulate inertia which allows her to be able to nullify her opponents' inertia, even if her opponent is faster than her she can nullify their inertia, giving herself enough time to deflect their attacks. *'Paradise Time:' Diablo's ability which stops time for everyone except himself and his opponent. His opponent's mind is pulled into his illusion world, while their body is in stopped time in the real world. In Diablo's illusion world, he has the ability to control the life and death of his opponent based on their mental strength. With “Inversion of truth and fallacy," he also has the ability to interchange reality and illusions, making whatever happens in the illusion world, become reality in the real world. His ability can be overcome if his opponent has strong mental strength, however. *'End of World:' Diablo's ability with the effect that denies everything, and brings about destruction. To the things that Diablo doesn't allow, the effect brings destruction. It is an ability powerful enough to overpower Shion's Chaotic Fate ability which manipulates fate, bringing the results Shion wishes for and negating her opponent's attacks. It is essentially existence erasure, and can also be used it to reap his opponent's soul. *'Death Streak (Blessing of Death):' Testarossa's ability which releases black flames which have a property of penetrating almost all kind of substances. It has the characteristic of not causing physical destruction. When the light penetrates a living creature, it affects the genetic arrangement. All living creatures are killed forcibly because of the forced genetic rewriting. Everything within a 10km is killed. *'Gravity Collapse:' Carrera's ability which generates a localized gravity field, everyone within the gravity field is crushed. If the ability is maintained for a period of time, all the energy would get focused on a single point, eventually creating a small black hole. *'Dimension Storm (Phantom Dimension Wave Storm):' Zegion's ability which releases a rainbow-colored storm which will swallow and erase the existence of whatever it hits. *'Dimension Rays:' Zegion's ability in which he spreads his fingers and swings his hand which severs dimensions and disconnects space. The ripping apart of space will destroy anyone within its path. *'Nihilistic Hazard:' An ability gained from Gadra-Roushi. The exact opposite of Disintegration. This magic is the strongest large-scale darkness magic. This magic will create a large magic formation on both the sky and the ground. And, like connecting those 2 magic formation together, innumerable spheres of dark electricity is released. It’s a dark magic that brings void to this world, and the void let loose to the world doesn’t vanish until it’s negative energy turns null. It will devour anything in its path and erase its existence. This magic is even could potentially devour the whole world if not controlled properly. *'Tempest Meteor:' Adalman's magic that symbolizes the country, Tempest. It brings down a rain of meteorites exceeding 1000 in numbers, with each meteorite having a diameter of 50 cm~1 m. This rain of meteorites is also capable of rendering Dagruel's army regeneration useless. *'Death Heralding Wind:' Veldora's ability that's later on inherited by Ranga and by extension Gobuta. This ability creates a huge black storm sphere in which the enemy will be shredded to little pieces by the blades of wind and by the lightning balls. The wind also carries within them a deadly corrosion and decaying properties. *'Demon Wind Barrier:' Ranga's ability in which he clads his body with a barrier of wind with a deadly corrosion and decaying properties. *'Mishap Manipulation:' Gabil's ability which allows the user to purposely cause an unexpected phenomenon to happen to the enemy. * Rewrite Fate: Gabil's ability that lets him cancel a "bad thing" that happens to him once every single day. * Retaliator: Esprit's Unique Skill that allows her to replicate all the damage she has taken onto her attackers. * Divider: Venom's Unique Skill that allows him to break anything he hits into pieces by the result of the power of division. * Wave of Division: Venom's ability in which he shoots out a wave that possesses the property of Divider skill. * Integrator: Venom's Unique Skill that allows him to assimilate his opponents into his follower. This Skill can be used in conjunction with Divider to further increase his followers by dividing them. * Regenerator: Venom's ability which allows him to regenerate, even if his soul is destroyed. * Space-Time Continuous Strike: Velgrynd's ability that she gains after her Ultimate Skill got upgraded into Flame God Cthugha. It is capable of exceeding time and space to strike the opponent, even ignoring things like Veldora Tempest Parallel Existence and Multiple Existence. * Arc/Monster's Sanctuary: A spell that causes those that can't resist it to have their body begin disintegrating and be transformed into magic essence immediately. * Disease Manipulation: Kumara takes the form of multiple rats that can spread disease that is hard to cure even from magical treatment and holy magic. * Oxygen Manipulation: Kumara takes the form of a flying snake that can manipulate air contents and decrease oxygen to 0. * Sleep Manipulation: Kumara takes the form of a sheep that can put others to sleep. * Change Weapon: Zonda's ability that allows him to change into any melee weapon. * Tracer: Veyron's ability that allows him to copy his opponent's techniques. * Perceiver: Agera's ability that allows the user to observe and study the enemy while letting the user know how to use their strength effectively to defeat their enemy. * Matter Creation: Veyron's ability that allows him to create matter from magic energy. *'Zero Fill Wave:' Originally a signature technique of Zero. It's a sure kill technique which shoots out a wave of annihilation. This inverted wave will turn all waves, meaning the frequency of all kinds of energy, to zero. This inversion also applies to living beings, even spiritual lifeforms like angels and demons. The effect of this wave will also get stronger the higher energy level the target has. Though it's necessary for the user to have an equal or higher energy level than the one they use it on. *'Anaphylactic Shock:' Apito ability which has the effect of Instant Death. Even if the Instant Death doesn't activate, the Sharp Pain effect will, which deals damage to her targets souls. It also robs his opponents of their resistance to attacks to their souls. *'Eye of the Moon:' Souei's ability which is capable of observing anywhere in the world with the option to add sound as well too, and the information can be processed and turned into a video. Can also be used to locate isolated dimensions and teleport in and out of them. |-|Resistances= *'Ultimate Skill User:' As an ultimate skill user Yuuki understands the laws of the world is thus superior in using magic than everyone who doesn't possess an ultimate skill. Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not which gives them resistance to numerous abilities such as mind manipulation, death manipulation, matter manipulation, soul manipulation, etc. Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul. Also, the abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities. *'Empathic and Madness Manipulation:' Can resist demon lord's ambition which has been shown to work on at least 150,000 people. Key: Yuuki | Velda | With Veldanava's Power | End of Series Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Element Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Hellfire Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Space Users Category:Illusionists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sound Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Spirits Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Perception Users Category:Information Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Void Users Category:Madness Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Biology Users Category:BFR Users Category:Law Users Category:Curse Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Disease Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Matter Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Holy Users Category:Necromancers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Creation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Memory Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Geniuses Category:Ice Users Category:Male Characters Category:Corrosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Wise Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Book Characters Category:Devourers Category:Adventurers Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Light Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Heat Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Weather Users Category:Chain Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Fear Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Antagonists Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Radiation Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2